Game Time
by Jar-Jar the Assassin
Summary: What happens when some of the Star Wars cast members get bored? They play party games of course!


Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer! Don't know what it is? It is a optional discharge of ownership of a certain piece of work. That's what I think the dictionary said at least. Well you get the point and now your IQ has just went up by .12462 points because of that piece of information! GOOD FOR YOU!  
  
***  
  
Everyone sat in a large circle, staring at each other with horrible glares. It was raining outside, no missions to do, and somehow Obi, Qui-gon, and Mace had traveled forward in time. So what was there to do? GAME TIME!!!  
  
Qui- Alright now might I suggest a game?  
  
Obi- Oh no, here comes one of Qui's brain games...  
  
Han- What is this "brain" you speak of?  
  
Qui- Nevermind him. Ok here's how it goes...what you do is ask your partner a question, and your partner has to answer back with a question, then you reply with a question and it goes on and on and on until someone doesn't phrase their sentence in a form of a question!  
  
C3P0- Oh well I'm sure I shall do very good at this game if you will!  
  
Mace- NO! YOU AREN'T PLAYING!  
  
C3P0- Nobody likes me! *cries and runs away*  
  
Leia- Hey...robots can't cry!  
  
Obi- Whatever, lets just play!  
  
Qui- OK then lets choose partners...I CHOOSE YOU PADAWAN!  
  
Obi- Yeah cause you know you can beat me!  
  
*Everyone chooses partners. Han notices he's last to pick and is stuck with Chewbacca*  
  
Qui- Ok I'll start! How are you padawan?  
  
Obi- Why do you call me padawan?  
  
Qui- Does it bother you?  
  
Obi- What do you think?  
  
Qui- Would you want me to stop?  
  
Obi- Did you really think you could trick me there?  
  
Qui- Is it because you know I'm smarter than you?  
  
Obi- Do you really think you are smarter than me?  
  
Qui- Is it harder to think of questions now, padawan?  
  
Obi- Is it getting harder for you?  
  
Qui- Did you know you are lasting longer than I thought, padawan?  
  
Obi- Did you know I don't care?  
  
Qui- How much wood would a wood-chuck chuck if a wood-chuck could chuck wood?  
  
Obi- Although your petty attempts to trick me fail, do you still find yourself as winning?  
  
Qui- HA! I WIN!  
  
Obi- No! How?  
  
Qui- You said a statement then a question!  
  
Obi- No there is a comma there! See? *shows this story to Qui* IN YOUR FACE OLD MAN!  
  
***  
  
Leia- Alright Luke, ready to play?  
  
Luke- Yep!  
  
Leia- How are you?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- Did you notice that doesn't make sense?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- Are you sure you can keep saying why?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- *grinds teeth* Do you want to die?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- Can you not see you are getting on my nerves?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- How would you like it if you have to breathe through a tube the rest of your life?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- Does this metal bar in your head sound appealing to you?  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Leia- WHY YOU MOTHER-  
  
Luke- Uh...I...win? *goofy smile*  
  
Leia- ARGH!  
  
Luke- *screams like girl and hides in the microwave*  
  
***  
  
Mace- You know what...I know I stand no chance against a robot like you R2-D2. I mean don't these people care about how ALL OF A SUDDEN Obi, Qui-gon, and I travel forward in time?! NO! They just want to sit here and play idiotic games! I tell you what R2...I can't stand this! I think I'll just go make a microwave bean burrito and watch tv for a bit so see you.  
  
*Mace walks out of the room and into the kitchen and opens the microwave to put a burrito inside*  
  
Microwave- I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! *party cheering and laughing blast out of the microwave*  
  
Luke- Oh hey Mace! Come on in, the water's great!  
  
Mace- Ok...first, how did you fit that many people in one microwave? Second, how can you get a pool in a microwave? Third, if there is water in the microwave why isn't it electrocuting you? Finally, where is your swimsuit?  
  
Luke- Hey are we still playing that question game? Cause you asked four questions in a row! Cheater!  
  
Mace- *sighs and closes the microwave* I just don't see how that's possible...Oh well IF ANYONE WANTS ME I'LL BE IN THE TOASTER! *hops in toaster*  
  
***   
  
Han- Ok hair-ball, I'll start us off...What's up?  
  
Chewbacca- *growling*  
  
Han- Uh...was that in a form of a question?  
  
Chewie- *growls and barks*  
  
Han- HEY! Are you allowed to ask that personal of a question?  
  
Chewie- *barks and growls*  
  
Han- Well...uh...what would you do if E=MC2?  
  
Chewie- *growl*  
  
Han- What if I knew that E does equal MC2?  
  
Chewie- *bark*  
  
Han- Yeah...well...*starts to cry* Ok I admit it! I never did finish kindergarten!  
  
Chewie- *laughs*  
  
Han- Alright enough! We finished this game, now what should we do?  
  
***  
  
FIRST GAME...COMPLETE  
  
A/N: Yay! ok end of first chapter! now I need another party game the cast members can play. post ideas in your review and I might just chose it! BE CREATIVE so I can make it funny! 


End file.
